miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy Agreste
Description Izzy Agreste, the sister of Adrien Agreste, is the second to have the Cat Miraculous when it deems Adrien unworthy. She is best friends with Natalie Mammolito (Peacock) and Daniela Bourgeois (Queen Bee). Izzy loves fencing, Chinese, and saving Paris. She, too, is a model and was locked in the house by her father. As Chat Noir, Izzy is reckless and lets out her wild side. She constantly makes cat puns and teases her friends. Izzy also has a minor crush on Dragonheart. When she was akumatized, her powers changed from Cataclysm to Catastrophe, as her costume changed from black to white ***THIS IS A FAN-MADE CHARACTER Appearance Izzy looks like her brother, Adrien. She has blond hair and green eyes. She wears a white jacket that is rolled up to her sleeves and underneath a striped black t-shirt. She wears red shoes with her father's symbol on them and blue, faded jeans. Chat Noir wears a black jumpsuit with a mask and ears. Her tail is made of a black belt. Her miraculous is a cat ring. Chat Noir also wears black boots with a silver tip. When her mask is on, her eyes change to cat eyes. Powers and Abilities As Izzy, she can fence, speak Chinese, and go to school. BORING. As Chat Noir, she can jump tall buildings, have a stick that can extend very far, and her secret superpower, Cataclysm. When she does this, however, she only has five minutes till' she transforms back. Cataclysm is the ability to destroy everything you touch. Chat's stick can also be used for tracking, calling fellow heroes, and finding a villain's den. Relationships Plagg Izzy's kwami, Plagg, likes to eat cheese, preferably camembert. When Izzy says "Plagg, claws out!" Plagg flies into her ring. He dislikes having to transform. Though he may be a nuisance sometimes, Plagg knows to chill when Izzy is feeling down. He does his best to lighten her mood. Plagg and Izzy have a strong bond. Adrien Agreste Izzy's brother is Adrien Agreste. Both are famous models. When Izzy's secret identity was on the verge of being discovered, she lent the Cat Ring to Adrien. He became Chat Noir for a time. Like most siblings, Izzy and Adrien disagree on most things, but if they stand together they can make a difference in Paris. Erik Kurtzberg/Dragonheart Erik is Izzy's friend. As Erik, Izzy tends not to notice him as much, talking with Natalie, Nannette, Isla, Daniela, and JoJo. But as Dragonheart, he makes a strong impact on her. They have been through many tough situations together, including when Daniela got turned into Queen Wasp. Dragonheart saved Izzy and they have been close friends ever since. Fast Facts * Izzy got akumatized twice; once into Chat Blanc and the second into Simulacrum * Izzy's best friends are Daniela Bourgeois, Nannette Dupain-Cheng, Isla Cesaire, JoJo Lahiffe, Natalie Mammolito, Adrien Agreste, and Erik Kurtzberg * Izzy is the alternative for Sphinx Agreste, the original design for Chat Noir, and a darker version of Izzy. Sphinx is from the Miraculous Anime series. Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Females